


stray

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, killer
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在某個雨天發現自家公寓樓下有位不明人士，不知道是好奇或是憐憫，他對流浪漢伸出了手，讓對方借住他的沙發一晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 流浪漢!Erik VS. 研究生!Charles
> 
> 因為畫劇照GN的LOFTER上的一張圖，所以我開始寫這篇文。  
> 其實這篇寫得有點隨意，我也沒怎麼仔細思考，大概會有一堆Bug吧。  
> 也因為寫得很隨興，所以每一回的字數都不多。

Charles拉著帽兜一路從電車站跑回公寓。

他今早出門時沒留意到氣象報導——畢竟他這五天來睡眠時間總數不超過十七個小時——他迷迷糊糊地醒來後發現距離第一堂課上課鐘敲響已經剩下不到三十分鐘。出門前他只往自己嘴裡塞了片白吐司，並隨手拿起背包和昨晚熬夜的成果，外加抱著平板就趕緊往學校衝去。

從下午開始，這場傾盆大雨就猛烈地讓人誤以為挪亞洪水的故事又要再度應驗——連續四十個晝夜的滂沱雨勢可不是開玩笑的！Charles在實驗室裡又多等了一個多小時，但看來雨勢是暫時不會停歇了。他拒絕了幾位好心並且帶著害羞笑容的女同學們的好意，畢竟Charles覺得自己極有可能走在街上，不小心看到無助的流浪貓狗，就把傘留給牠們遮風避雨，這樣就浪費了女士們的好意。

但Charles怎麼樣也沒想到的是……

是的，他確實因為沒有接受愛心傘避免了把傘留給流浪貓狗的舉動，但他沒料到，在自家公寓的轉角處，也有隻……不，更正，單位量不能使用『隻』，也有位流浪動物——哺乳綱靈長目人科人屬智人種。Charles花了兩秒來確認自己真的沒有看錯。畢竟他住的地方可不是什麼接近容易鬧事的社區，雖然在龍蛇雜處的紐約市，但大家可是非常守望相助的！

Charles再花了五秒思考，他要掏出手機來報警還是先過去確認一下狀況？八成是因為淋太多雨Charles的腦神經有點短路，這讓他選則後者。他鼓起勇氣走近那窩在小角落的身影，那名哺乳綱靈長目人科人屬智人種正把自己縮到最小，雙腳蜷起，臉埋在膝蓋之間，冰冷的雨水正在沖洗他的深色髮絲、後頸、還有破爛不堪的看起來完全不保暖的外套。

再這樣下去，這人肯定會發燒、重感冒，如果被其他鄰居發現，也可能將他驅趕離開，如此，這人有可能會拖著重病的身子在紐約街上流浪，或許會被其他兇惡的人怒揍一頓，接著滿臉是血、渾身是傷、感冒還沒好地橫死街頭——這畫面掠過Charles的腦海，讓他顫抖了一下。他也不確定自己為何如此猜想，總之，他並不希望這位流浪漢在此出了什麼意外，至少也得等這場無情雨過去後再多做考慮：打電話給社工單位或者給NYPD？

Charles試著讓自己的聲音聽起來溫暖一點，雖然這滂沱大雨弄的他渾身溼透又發冷。

 

「嘿！」

 

對方沒有反應。不確定是沒聽見還是故意忽略。

 

「你看起來挺不好的。」Charles覺得這真是有夠蠢的開場白，但反正他現在又不是在開口搭訕或討好誰，「我住在這棟公寓的310室，我想……或許你會想要躲一下雨？」

 

對方稍稍動了動，但還是沒抬頭。

 

「呃……我有熱牛奶和熱可可，如果你需要的話。」Charles百分之百的確定自己真的是睡眠不足外加被雨淋到優秀的大腦面臨可怕的當機窘境。

 

或許是關鍵字？也或許是因為Charles的熱心。那人終於緩緩地抬了頭，雨珠從他的瀏海、髮絲滑落，滴在有點骯髒、消瘦但依舊俊俏的臉龐上。光線的緣故，Charles不確定那雙充滿迷惑的眼睛是灰綠色還是淺藍色？可能兩者皆有。Charles侷促地拉了拉自己的帽兜，接著他違反常理地、不自主地向對方伸出手，像是要拉他一把——如果那男人沒有受傷且可以正常走路的話。

男人的視線停留在Charles的掌心上，似乎不確定是否要接受如此的好意，也或許正在思索眼前熱心的大學生是否有其他用意。在Charles決定尷尬地收回晾在半空中的手時，男人覆上了自己的手，藉著Charles的力氣，他緩緩起身，身子還是有點不穩，在跨出散落的磚塊所圍繞的破碎小花園後，他踉蹌了一步，身子恰巧半攤在Charles身上。

Charles沒做多想地撐住對方，與之一拐一拐地走進公寓大門裡。

 

※※※

踏進家門後，Charles一度想要模仿狗，甩一甩就能把身上的水珠全部甩乾，可惜人類身上的毛皮沒那麼發達，用力甩只會將頭髮甩打到臉上，更顯狼狽罷了。他卸下背包及身上溼透的外套後，想起他還有位客人——正站在門邊一動也不動，男人謹慎又緊張的神情讓Charles想起小時候與Raven撿到的那隻棕色花斑的小貓。以前曾在獸醫診所打過工外加偶爾陪妹妹做過流浪動物義工的Charles，很清楚那慌張又害怕的眼神——被遺棄的動物臉上都有類似的表情。

眼前的男人應該不是『被遺棄』，只是……Charles忍不住就如此聯想了。

Charles一邊說話一邊找尋大毛巾，希望自己的聒噪可以讓對方感到些許安心，他笑著將毛巾遞給男人，後者有點迷惑地看了Charles一眼後，又瞥了眼他手上的毛巾，看似有點猶豫，但最後伸手取之。

Charles轉身離開男人之前，他趁著對方將臉埋在純白色的毛巾之中時，忍不住地猜測著對方的身份。流浪他鄉的異國人？發生意外突然失憶的人？承受不起現實殘酷轉而在街頭混吃等死的失落憤青？神話故事裡面的狼人、吸血鬼還是什麼奇怪的生物，迷了路跑到人間來？

不，都不像。他不像是非自願流浪的人，也不是長大就被丟掉的失寵動物。Charles轉身，走了幾步，繼續思忖。

或許，這男人是自願流浪的？是被命運遺忘、遺棄的眾人之一。

 


	2. Chapter 2

當Charles把自己弄乾並從浴室走出來後，他看著坐在沙發上，幽幽地矚著自己手上那杯熱可可的男人，被注視者似乎沒有察覺到Charles的視線——或者他不怎麼在意，他只是繼續專注地，也可說是失神地望著手中那杯深褐色的、正飄著煙的液體。

在Charles的指導、勸說之下，那男人總算脫下早已溼透的衣物，他像隻獵豹一般盯著Charles將自己的衣服丟到洗衣機去，確認Charles並不會做出什麼可疑舉動之後才放心似的願意拿起Charles泡給他的熱可可。邊擦試著髮絲邊觀察那名男人，Charles思索著是否要哄他去泡個澡？但看來那名男人並不想離開他的安全範圍。

一般被遺棄的、被虐待過的動物，對人類不是充滿攻擊性就是相當害怕人類。Charles曾經照顧過幾隻被虐待及被拋棄的貓和狗，每每看到動物眼神中驚怕及恐懼，Charles總是感到很心痛。Charles知道眼前的男人並不是被拋棄的弱小動物，但他習慣性地會想起那些經驗，或許，這男人身上的某樣特質勾起他的回憶。

男人給Charles的感覺沒有害怕的氣味，反倒是帶點緊張及困惑。

被遺棄的動物會懼怕人類的接近；眼前的男人並非如此，或許他知道自己有足夠的力氣反抗威脅，也或許，男人只不過有點焦慮——對什麼樣的事物感到神經緊繃？Charles無解。

Charles的動作都盡可能地讓對方感到安心、在對方的視線範圍之內，如此，比較能化解對方的自我防衛。不過這男人並沒有抬眼看提供自己一處遮風避雨的恩人，反倒是熱可可上漂浮著的棉花糖得到他的青睞。

 

「我是Charles。」說者微笑，他保持一段可讓男人安心的距離，坐在一張單人沙發的扶手上。

 

男人總算把目光抬起，與Charles四目交接，但嘴唇依舊緊閉。

Charles聳了聳肩，表示無所謂。或許有些人就是還不夠信任陌生人，畢竟這裡是紐約，是世界混亂的中心點，不要輕易地相信別人是好習慣——只不過Charles永遠都是叫別人不要做，自己卻偏偏常常那樣做的規矩破壞者。這是缺點，同時也是他令人欽佩的優點。

 

「或許你不怎麼想告訴我你的名字。」自說自話，「沒問題的，這並不影響你可以喝那杯熱可可、你也可以在這裡躲雨。」Charles的笑容總是那麼溫暖人。

「你不想說話也沒關係，讓我來猜猜你是怎樣的人？」他笑著，並認真研究起男人臉上的表情，道：「我覺得你不是一般的流浪漢，也不像本地居民，你拿到綠卡了嗎？」男人依舊沒有理會他。

過了幾秒，Charles突然想到：「啊！還是你其實是臥底警察？喔，如果是這樣，那我最好不要再問了。」他俏皮地做了個拉上嘴巴拉鍊的動作。

 

他伸手拍了拍早些時候他搬來的毛毯和抱枕，挪到了長沙發的一邊去，男人瞄了眼Charles的手的方位，或許明白Charles的意思——無名氏男人喜歡、願意的話，至少可以在這裡待上一晚，此處乾燥、溫暖、舒適，還有可填腹的食物。男人投射了一抹疑惑的眼神，或許不明白Charles為何要對一名不願意透露自己名字並且流浪在外的人如此慷慨？其實Charles也不明白，他只是，當時就這麼做了。

男人僵硬地點了點頭，似乎是謝過Charles的好意。後者起身，他放了心，也滿意男人至少願意給一點回應。他走回房間，並刻意將房門半掩，讓在起居室的男人如有任何需要時，可以隨時叫喚他。

Charles打開電腦，窩在電腦椅子上，啜了口熱茶，隨手拿起只有在敲鍵盤和看書時才會配戴的眼鏡戴上，迅速地進入了他的個人世界——博士論文的輪迴世界。

 

※※※

Charles再度清醒已經是早上十點多了。

他迷迷糊糊地推開筆電時才想起待在起居室的陌生人，Charles走出房門，捕捉目標物的視線撲了個空——起居室已空無一人。他開始在家裡打轉：先是去廚房確認狀況，沒有食物不見了；跑去陽台看看洗衣機裡的衣物，看來這男人懂得用烘衣機，昨夜Charles丟進去清洗的男人的衣服消失了；快速掃過公寓的擺式，沒有任何值錢的物品消失；他走向那張沙發，發現毛毯已經被折好、擺放好，Charles昨晚塞給男人的浴袍也疊好放在一旁。

陌生人就如此走了。沒有拿走任何不屬於自己的東西。不知怎地，Charles反而有一種失落感。那就像是，你希望某個人做些事——無論是怎樣的事，他卻沒有符合你的期望，連伸手去碰觸都沒有。陌生男人明明在自己的公寓待了一夜，卻什麼也沒留下，沒有任何曾經逗留過的痕跡。彷彿世界早已遺忘了他。

他搔了搔頭，決定中午再去學校與Hank討論接下來的實驗準備。在轉身之際，有什麼東西攫住了他的視線，Charles停下掉頭離開起居室的動作。瞇起眼，他看見有張紙壓在昨夜他泡給陌生男人喝的熱可可的馬克杯下——連馬克杯都洗過了。伸手，他拾起那張小紙條，閱讀著上頭的文字，百感交集。

 

_我不是，也不會成為任何你所想像中的人。_

_謝謝你的慷慨。_

 

字跡有一點潦草，Charles並不在意。他下意識地輕撫了那些字體，莫名的悲傷席捲而來。

 


	3. Chapter 3

若不是Charles因為在學校圖書館睡過頭而錯過末班電車的改用走路的回自家公寓的話，他與兩個月前意外遇見那名流浪漢之間的關聯，應該就會在兩個月前那名流浪漢離開公寓的早晨時劃下句點。

與兩個月前一樣，今天依舊下著夜雨，但這次是毛毛雨，所以Charles也懶得將傘撐起。他悠閒地走著，直到經過了一處空地時，意外地聽見了拳頭與身體撞擊的悶聲——人的直覺反應就是朝音源望去，同時，這也是惹禍上身的標準動作。路旁這盞街燈瀕臨朽壞的邊緣，光源忽亮忽滅，這讓Charles多眨了幾下眼睛，才隱約看見陰暗的空地處似乎有人正在打鬥。

Charles大可掉頭離開，或者打個電話給警察，不管是哪個選擇，都是不要靠近為上策。當他掏出手機準備撥打的那刻，他聽見身體跌落地面的沈重聲響，這吸引了Charles的注意力。Charles是不怎麼喜歡使用暴力的人，但這不代表他軟弱或害怕挨揍，事實上，他從小就還蠻喜歡接受惡霸的挑釁——如果是為了保護朋友，Charles從來就不退縮。

路燈又閃了幾下，Charles沉默地望著那還矗立在空地上的人影，後者可能察覺到前者的視線，他揚頭，順手抹去嘴角的血漬。Charles與那位勝利者相隔了十幾公尺遠的距離，對望著彼此。那人肯定看見了Charles握在手上的手機，但看來並不怎麼在意，他只是站在那裡，不發一語地等待著Charles的動作——那人或許不怕Charles報警，同時也無任何想傷害Charles的意圖。

說不清那是怎樣的情緒，混雜著好奇及被吸引的錯覺，Charles把手機塞回口袋，接著，他主動先跨出拉近距離的步伐。這太詭異了，任何一個紐約人遇到此狀況絕對是當作沒看見或者趕緊爬腿就跑，無論是哪個選項，總之絕對是明哲保身決不靠近事端。

Charles每一步的接近，那名勝利者都沒有轉身跑走或者大步邁近往Charles臉上揮拳。他依舊杵在原處，不動，也不逃。

躺在地上的喪家犬們還在呻吟著，有人痛苦地蜷伏著，喊著手好痛或者肚子痛又或者肋骨斷了之類的令人膽怯的言語，但這並不妨礙Charles的大膽舉動。

Charles Xavier，就讀腦科學研究博士班的學生、將來或許會繼承衣缽的Xavier的獨子、在學校最受歡迎的Xavier助教、論文曾經得過獎的天才……他的人生或許相當平步青雲、順利、飛黃騰達，但，總是缺少了驚喜。看起來溫文儒雅的外表下，Charles Xavier的願望其實是成為一名探險家而非被綁在豪華的辦公室中數鈔票。

Charles知道自己有主動靠近危險的不良習慣，他之於危險就像貓之於貓薄荷一般無解。

停下腳步，與對方距離約兩公尺左右，身高差讓他需要略微抬頭與對方的視線交會。雨珠匯聚在衣服的凹槽上、髮絲上，滴落，無聲無息。

 

「Hello，」Charles輕聲喚道，「 ** _Mr. stranger_** 。」他微笑。

 

※※※

「你想告訴我你為什麼會跟那些人打架嗎？」Charles擦掉男人臉上的雨水後，正用食鹽水沖洗傷口。

 

男人不躲也不眨眼，只是安靜地任憑處置。Charles稍微停下動作，試著得到一點男人的注意力，這似乎奏效了，第二次見面的陌生人轉了轉眼珠——灰綠色的，會因為光線的關係而帶點淺藍，這與Charles之前的猜測吻合——毫不避諱地定睛望進Charles的湛藍色。

緘默，一如往常。

 

「他們先找你麻煩？」Charles只好繼續自言自語。

 

男人眉角上的傷痕約莫三公分長，傷口不深，不需要縫針，不過這還是可被歸列為較大的傷口，Charles輕輕地用棉花棒沾了碘酒做初步消毒後，拿起人工皮修剪成適當的大小後，小心地將其對準貼上。

 

「我本身就是個麻煩。」男人開口，聲音沙啞卻莫名讓人感到性感。

 

Charles的手還停留在男人的額上，他愣了一會兒，輕輕地按壓了一下敷料的部份，才把手放下。

 

「沒有誰天生就是個麻煩。」他認真、篤定地說著，試圖在那抹淡漠的神情上找到一點共鳴。

「我是。」男人幽幽地開口，氣勢並沒有因為身上的瘀青、臉上的傷口而減弱。

 

Charles想開口反駁，但他想起自己並不瞭解眼前的人，貿然下定論並不是正確的作法。他垂了垂眼睫，伸手把放在一旁的毛毯拿起——與兩個月前遞給男人的是同一張毯子。

 

「如果你願意的話，你可以留下來過夜。」他將毛毯塞到男人懷裡，「我剛好是不怕麻煩的人。」微笑。

 

Charles起身，他收拾桌上的醫療箱，他隱約的覺得，自己如果待在此處，會影響到陌生男人的決定——無論是留下或離開。他走進自己的房間，沒有回頭，這次也沒有刻意半掩門扉，反倒是很順手的就將門關上了。

倚著門板，Charles閉眼。他不曉得為什麼自己會在意那名陌生人。他說服自己，或許只是一時憐恤之心氾濫罷了——反覆地，他對自己如此說著。

 

※※※

他睡眼惺忪地推開了門，今天並沒有早上的課，Charles決定慢吞吞地吃完早餐、看個資料再出門。當他打開門時，映進眼簾的是空蕩蕩的起居室。Charles並不覺得意外，只是有那麼點遺憾。

揉揉脖子，他走進廚房打算為自己添杯水，而當他踏進廚房時，一陣香味撲鼻而來——熱可可的香甜。剛睡醒的迷濛感尚未散去，Charles伸手揉了揉眼睛，下一秒他發現陌生男人正拿著一只馬克杯望著他。陌生男人伸手，把手中的馬克杯遞給了Charles，後者有點茫然，但還是趕緊伸手接下。

他啜了口熱可可，在熱氣煙霧中透過杯緣抬眼凝視著陌生人。

 

「早。」男人開口，聲音不似昨夜的沙啞。

 

放下杯子，Charles微笑。

 

「Morning，」有一股暖意從心底冉冉升起，「 ** _Mr. stranger_** 。」

 


	4. Chapter 4

說也奇怪，依照常理Charles應該要通知社工單位，或者更激烈的作法：報警。畢竟Mr. Stranger並不是社區的居民，加上他不大願意把身上那套破爛的衣服丟掉——Charles好言相勸了幾次，徒勞無效。Mr. Stranger並不是每天都會回到Charles的公寓，有時，他會接近午夜的時候敲Charles的家門；有時，他隔天醒來後就不知去向。

Charles總覺得這真的很像在養一隻野貓，差別在於體型大了點。野貓會自己找到回家的路，但牠們不一定每天都會乖乖來報到。Charles忍不住地想，如果他沒搬家，Mr. Stanger就可以找到自己，他不會在外頭風吹雨淋、不會和別人打架了不知道去哪裡擦藥。

根據Charles的觀察，Mr. Stranger並不白白接受別人的好意。Charles提供少許食物與一張沙發，Mr. Stranger則會將Charles的廚房整理乾淨，甚至幫Charles修好燈管、烤麵包機和這陣子突然開始漏水的水管——真不曉得Mr. Stranger這些特殊技能是從哪裡學習到的？

如此的互動有點弔詭，但彼此相安無事，Charles也就沒做多想了。

Mr. Stranger是非常惜字如金的人，或許，他對於開口說話感到厭倦，也或許，他只是不想說話。

Charles低下頭，在方才的自願實驗者的表格裡填入一些數字，並假裝專心地繼續隔著玻璃窗看著自願人員正在接受下一階段的腦波測試。身旁傳來的咳嗽聲扯了他些許的注意力，抬眼，他等待著身邊的友人清完喉嚨後的發言——Hank常這樣，他太內向又靦腆，明明該表達意見的時候又會支吾其詞許久，但也因為Charles與他是多年舊識再加上是博班同學，比起面對其他人，Hank面對Charles時更能毫無顧忌地多發表一點自己真實的想法。

 

「那位Mr. Stranger還住在你家嗎？」害羞的大男孩開口，小心地選用詞彙。

「他不一定每天都會回來。」說著，Charles移動滑鼠雙擊某個按鈕，「況且他也稱不上是『住』在我家。」聳肩。

「Charles，他是人，呃……我是指，他並不是流浪動物，你提供一個地方讓牠躺臥、供給牠食物。」Hank搔了搔臉頰，不確定是否該說如此的話，「我沒別的意思，我只是想，或許……有其他人比你更適合幫助他。」

「你是指社服單位嗎？」Charles對裡頭的助手揮了揮手，後者點頭示意。

「如果你有意願的話，我想我也可以幫忙。」Hank謹慎地說著，深怕哪句話說的不對刺痛了Charles，可他倒是忘了，Charles從不被別人的話、看法給刺傷。

「謝謝你，Hank，我會好好考慮了。」伸手，他拍了拍朋友的肩膀，接著示意他們需要一同進入實驗室內做接下來的器材校正。

 

※※※

他不斷在分心。

雖然Hank給了他一長串社福單位的資料、名冊，Charles卻提不起勁來認真面對這些電話號碼。他轉著手上的筆，ipod中正流洩出Adam Lambert的嗓音。打電話過去要說些什麼？『Hello，我家有一名流浪漢，他已經斷斷續續在我家三週了，他很乾淨，是的，因為他住在我家。』這樣嗎？不妥，這是什麼樣的請求協助內容。『我家附近有一名流浪漢，他神出鬼沒的，我怕嚇到社區裡的孩子。』不行，如果是如此內容，Mr. Stranger肯定會被列為、接上具有攻擊性或是其他負面字眼的標籤。

Charles想不出什麼恰當的字詞，舌燦蓮花的他，此刻感覺是舌頭打結。他往後靠著椅背，仰了仰頭，用小臂遮住天花板上的燈光直視。

他並不想打電話；不想讓社福單位知道。

他想讓Mr. Stranger留下來。

這念頭閃過腦海時，Charles感覺自己僵硬了半秒，接著他快速地驅走這不符合現實的想法。Mr. Stranger是人——Hank也特別強調了這點。他有自由意識、自我主張，他並不倚靠Charles生活，只是借了Charles的浴室和沙發。

這一切並沒有打擾到Charles的生活。挺怪異的，Charles居然適應良好。站起身來，秋天的寒意讓他杯子裡的熱茶失去了溫度，他決定再去泡壺熱茶來溫暖自己的胃。

起居室是一片黑暗的，當Charles推開房門時，光線才從房裡流淌到起居室的地板上。寂靜無聲，今天只有他獨自在家。Charles走進廚房正摸索著開關時，他聽見窸窣聲響，轉首，他放下杯子準備朝起居室走去，但他提醒自己，並非因為有Mr. Stranger出入自家就表示不需要拿著球棒，畢竟誰都說不準闖進家裡的人是朋友？還是歹徒？

Charles輕輕移動步伐，手裡還握著從廚房門邊拿到的球棒，他的眼睛開始適應了黑暗，起居室內的家具、擺設的輪廓已經清晰可見。

 

「Mr. Stranger？」有抹人影，Charles覺得那頹坐在沙發上的人有幾分神似他呼喚名字的本尊，所以試探性地問著，「是你嗎？」

 

對方聽見Charles的聲音後，抬了頭，雖然不甚清晰，但應該就是這三週來拜訪沙發的Mr. Stranger無誤。這讓Charles放心下來。他沿著牆走了幾步，摸到了電燈開關，當光線充斥了整個空間後，映進Charles眼簾的畫面還是嚇到了他：Mr. Stranger手上拿著一把槍、桌上有個黑色背包，持槍人視線依舊低垂著。

Charles曾幻想過Mr. Stranger或許不是普通人，但沒想過如此的不普通。他忍不住地盯著那把槍——即便持槍合法化，但也不是每個人都會去註冊一把槍，況且Charles不認為那是Mr. Stranger合法註冊買來的槍。Charles提醒自己不要去想那把槍的來歷。

 

「Erik。」男人開口，並把槍放在桌上，伸手，他往背包裡掏東西。

 

Charles僵在原處，不確定自己應該有怎樣的反應才恰當，他現在把視線從槍枝移到Mr. Stranger身上，並發現了後者衣服上沾了血——不確定是誰的血。

 

「我的名字……」男人從背包裡拿出一本不知道是哪個國家的護照，並轉頭望著公寓的主人，「可能是Erik。」

 

Charles懂了。在那瞬間，似乎立即懂了什麼。

 

「Erik。」晶藍色眸子的主人輕聲地重複了一遍、可能是Mr. Stranger名字的名字。

 

那天，紐約沒有下雨。


	5. Chapter 5

「Frank……David……Brandon……Edwin。」Charles細數著那袋子裡頭的護照，並且不自主地一一將其上的名字都唸出來。

 

在Charles強烈要求之下，Erik——目前只能先這樣稱呼Mr. Stranger——雖然心有不甘但還是沉默地去沖了個澡。Charles不確定自己聞到的是否為煙硝味，當他先看見Erik手上的槍之後，火藥的味道彷彿出現在鼻腔裡，這也是一種聯覺反應，Charles如此告訴自己。

他低下眼，拉回思緒專心地看著手上的這幾本護照，總共有五本，不同的國籍、不同的姓名。Charles忍不住想，為什麼Erik會堅持自己可能就是『Erik』呢？當Charles走近時，他看見其他的護照，並且拿起來後唸出姓名，換來的是Erik的搖頭。Charles不清楚『Erik』這名字對Erik而言是否有特殊性，也或許這真的是他的名字也說不定——只是，如果Erik是如此不平凡的人，那麼這些護照上的資料，就沒有半點真實。

 **煙硝味。** Charles忍不住用手揉了揉鼻子，他相信早就沒有什麼味道，這是心因性的感官，大腦為了要符合自己的想像創造出來的、讓身體誤以為真的聞到、看見、碰觸到了什麼。Charles停了一下，是嗅覺。嗅覺是最原始的感覺，能直接勾起人最深處的記憶。

會是如此嗎？

Charles放下護照，視線落在那把槍上，他內心深處並不怎麼喜歡那東西，手卻下意識地伸出輕輕地觸碰了冰冷的槍體。

 

「Glock 18C。」

 

Charles被嚇了一跳，手立刻抽了回來，他抬頭望著開口說話的男人。後者基本上是光裸的狀態，除了下半身圍了條毛巾以及披了一另一條毛巾在頸間。男人身上的傷疤、瘀青等皆清晰可見。他還是有點瘦，或許因為浪跡於紐約街頭的緣故，所以並沒有足夠的營養補給，但Charles覺得，或許這就是所謂的精瘦？肌肉的線條仍舊明顯。

Erik不是流浪漢。至少，不是一般的流浪漢。

 

「它的彈匣是改裝過的，共有二十發子彈，Glock 18C是射速極快的手槍，也因此彈匣容易被清空，所以發行公司有改過它的彈匣已能填充更多的子彈數目，但有些人也會自行改造它，讓彈匣的長度不會過長但又有足夠的子彈。」說著，男人蹲下並旁若無人地拆解這把手槍，「Glock 18C在美國只有SOCOM和一些執法單位才會使用，當然，排除一些走私的、不合法的來源。」

「Glock是非常好用的手槍，用起來非常順手也適合改造，在各個國家的執法單位廣為使用。在美國，Glock 18隸屬管制品，但由於Glock 17可以被改造成衝鋒槍，所以民間常有私下改造手槍的非法行為。」男人說完話時，手槍也在他巧手之下完全解體。

「我不知道自己是誰。」男人抬眼，那眼眸中閃爍的是疑惑但更多的、對自己的憤怒，「我卻記得這些事：如何藏匿？如何開槍？」

 

Charles瞥了眼那已經不成槍型的槍枝，隨後他又再度對上了男人的視線。如果眼前的男人懂得如何在人海中隱藏自己、懂得這些普通人不懂的武器知識、懂得如何跟街上混混幹架還能全身而退並從未因流浪而被逮捕過……他也肯定懂得如何編織完美的謊言——那是保全他們這種人的性命的關鍵。

Charles努力地在男人眼中、臉上、表情裡讀取任何可疑的情緒。他不認為自己能在短短幾秒鐘判斷出對方是否誠實，尤其他面對的人可能是整個人生都建築在謊言之上、打滾於虛謊的泥淖裡——護照上的Erik Lehnsherr是真正的玩家，但眼前的Erik Lehnsherr卻讓Charles感覺很真實。

 

「解離性失憶症。」Charles輕道，「我只在書上看過，現實生活上還沒遇過活生生的案例。解離性失憶症並非容易發生的事，況且伴隨而來的是解離性人格——大家熟知的多重人格違常。」Charles咬了咬下唇，道：「這是一種疾病。」

「不會好的病。」Erik開口，接續Charles未完的話。

 

沉穩的聲音，彷彿訴說著他人事。

 

※※※

「解離症是一種心理防衛機制的轉移，將所有能引發心裡痛苦的意識活動或記憶，而將整個精神活動中分離出來達到自我保護的作用。」Hank在小跑步地追著推著購物車走在前頭的朋友，「這是心因性失憶症，而且造成失憶的原因非常多也複雜，可能是突如其來的痛苦、巨大的壓力、身體抑或精神上的虐待，也可能是重大災難事件或是重大打擊後造成的腦部創傷。」

「謝謝你，Hank，你把教科書的內容都背得如此滾瓜爛熟。」Charles沒有停下腳步但偏頭對朋友示意。

「Charles，我們對失憶的瞭解有限，我們甚至還不清楚你的那位Mr. Stranger是順行性失憶症還是逆行性失憶症。」

「Erik。」Charles強調著，即便這可能也是假的名字，但他希望別再用『Mr. Stranger』來稱呼他們口中的主角，「解離性失憶症受損的是近期記憶，況且也有案例表示能夠恢復記憶。」聳了聳肩，Charles看起來相當輕鬆。

「Charles，這不是在開玩笑的。」Hank緊張地推了推眼鏡，「我並不是在懷疑你的專業，慢著，我們的專業並不是記憶這塊領域。」他沉思了一下，又趕緊道：「我是說你應該帶Mr.……你應該帶Erik去找專業的醫師幫忙，醫院的設備跟學校的設備是不同的……等等，你該不會……」

 

Hank沒有錯過Charles勾起的頑皮笑容。

 

「我每次都要提醒自己你姓Xavier。」頹敗。

「放心吧Hank，我們不會玩的太誇張的。」Charles刻意用了複數而非單數，Hank則有一種被人賣了還在幫別人數鈔票的淒涼感。

 

Charles從超市的架上隨意再抓了一包棉花糖，丟進購物車裡，身後的朋友還在碎唸一些關於海馬體與空間記憶的知識，但也難掩能進Xavier旗下的專屬醫院研究室的興奮。

Hank追問了一些關於某些儀器的使用和登記方式，Charles倒是沒那麼在意，兩人一來一往的反唇相譏並沒有注意到身邊有名美豔的女士與他們錯身而過。那名女士回頭，望著走向收銀抬的兩位博士生，她漾起危險的笑容。

 

「終於找到你了。」她微瞇起眼， ** _Erik Lehnsherr_** 。

 


	6. Chapter 6

Charles拎著大包小包的採購物品回到公寓時，他意外的發現所有窗簾都拉上了，幾乎沒有縫隙——雖然現在是下午，外頭陽光充裕，但屋子裡頭卻像是另一個宇宙空間一般，不至於完全黑暗，但絕對沒有足夠的光線。

他記得自己出門前告訴Erik，他會去一趟超市添購一些日常用品，還問了Erik是否有想要購買的東西？Erik只是搖了搖頭，他繼續研究著昨晚他帶回來的那個背包裡頭的內容物：五本護照、約有十萬歐元、一本小筆記本、一把Glock 18C和補充的彈匣。Charles從那些物品中已經略能得知Erik並不是一般市民——沒有誰會在背包裡塞十萬歐元在街上晃吧？根據Erik的推敲，他認為還有更多的錢藏在別的地方。

Charles不關心錢，也不在意Erik糾結的小筆記本上面的、看起來像密碼又像暗語的字母們，他只關心Erik的記憶是否能恢復？Erik要何去何從？但看來，這些事都是連貫、串在一塊兒的，Erik的記憶跟他的過去有關、跟背包的來源有關、跟那些錢有關、跟筆記本上的暗號有關……

所以，當他踏進家門後看見沙發被推起、豎成某一種隔牆版的形狀；窗戶鎖起、窗簾拉上，整個空間密不透風的，而且給人一種草木皆兵的錯覺。Charles困惑地將手上的提袋放下，猶豫著是否要開口呼喚可能還在房子裡的男人？但Charles並不確定Erik還在家嗎？因為他並沒有看見桌上的背包，而且他記得Erik眷戀的那套衣服還丟在洗衣機裡——Charles今天也順便添購了一些讓Erik可換穿的衣物，包含家居服、睡衣、貼身衣物等。Erik現在應該是穿著之前Hank放在Charles家裡的那套便服，他還記得Erik微微露出不大滿意的表情。

 

「Erik？」Charles試著輕聲呼喚。

 

但換來的是身後的門突然被關上的聲響，這讓Charles著實被嚇了一跳，他連忙轉身查看，但他立刻被人用手摀住口，並且被拖曳到門邊蹲下。Charles緊張地用力撥開那雙蠻橫的大手，並且準備張口咬下去。

 

「你的東西都帶在身上了嗎？」箝制住Charles的人在他耳邊低喃——如果不是現在這種狀況，Charles可能還會覺得這嗓音聽起來真令人倍感舒服。

「Erik！」對方的力道也鬆開，讓Charles輕鬆地扯下男人的手，並下意識地壓低音量咒罵一聲。

「你們被跟蹤了。」男人說著，並小心翼翼地起身，「不要靠近窗戶，必要物品帶在身上。」說著，他碰觸到門把，正準備開門。

 

Charles還跟不上男人的思維、行動，他正想開口之際，突然玻璃碎裂的聲音，接著Charles感覺臉頰上熱熱的，伸手，他摸了一下臉，然後他發現手上有一片暈開的絳紅色。還不等Charles反應過來，Erik抓住Charles的手直接往外飛奔。

 

「你有車嗎？」男人邊跑邊追問。

「呃……沒有。」Charles還有點驚魂未定，方才那是子彈吧？應該是子彈吧？雖然沒看見彈頭，但玻璃碎裂的聲音以及擦過自己臉頰的觸感，這都不是Charles日常生活中遇過的經驗。

「那就弄一台來。」

 

Charles尚未咀嚼男人上一句話的意思，隨後他就看見男人走向一台車子，並快速地撬開了車門——簡直就像電視上演的一樣。他趕緊也打開副駕駛座的車門，跌坐上去，花了一秒思考要不要繫個安全帶，接著他發現自己手上居然還拿著購買給Erik換洗用的衣服的袋子——有一種莫名的搞笑感。

他想開口詢問，但似乎Erik的動作比Charles的思想速度還快，Charles才剛張嘴，Erik已經發動了車子，並毫不遲疑地將油門採到底，且蠻橫地轉了個彎，將車子甩出停車格、呼嘯衝出社區。Charles趁機回頭望了一眼310的方向，也發現了一閃光線，像是星辰閃爍一般瞬間就消失。

 **狙擊手？** Charles的腦子有點混亂。

 

「你怎麼知道我們被跟蹤了？」

 

Charles邊說邊拉下安全帶，他並不想知道現在他們要去哪、Erik有何計畫，他不得不承認，自己確實很緊張，彷彿他人生的一切在他們開車飛奔到大街上時，已經全部被甩到不知幾重天外了——不踏實、不甘心和濃厚的疑惑纏繞在Charles的心中。

 

「手機。」男人沒有解釋，他只是伸手到Charles的面前，後者乖乖地將機器放到他手上。

 

但Charles立即就後悔了，因為他似乎能夠理解接下來Erik會有什麼動作——車窗被搖了下來，接著Charles眼睜睜地看見自己的手機飛出車外，不，正確來說是被Erik丟出車外。

 

「你不想連累到別人吧？」男人說著，並轉了個彎準備出城。

 

Charles沒回話，他心裡有底，這並不是在作夢。原先他打算購物回家後整理一下家裡並跟Erik說明明天要去Xavier私人醫院所做的檢查，並且先初步瞭解Erik的記憶受損至什麼程度？他跟Hank約好，等Hank晚上與Raven看完電影後用電話討論一下Charles的發現及看法，明早他們就可以一同去Xavier私人醫院做更詳細的診斷。但他的計畫在一瞬間完全破滅。

誰都不會料到，回到家後迎接自己的是亂七八糟的公寓以及一枚差點穿過自己腦袋的子彈。Charles Xavier的人生在遇上Erik之後似乎立即做了一次危險的甩尾。

後悔嗎？

Charles不確定。

 

「我們要去哪？」他開口，大腦不停運作、計算著接下來可能發生的事以及該如何應變等細節。他是Charles Xavier，沒那麼容易被打敗。

「暫時消失。」

 

男人瞥了Charles一眼，後者確定前者肯定想起了什麼，因為Erik的眼神不再像Charles第一次見到他時那樣的迷惘。

這是好事，對Erik來說；這不一定是好事，對Charles而言。

 


	7. Chapter 7

這條路並不是往布魯克林的方向。

一開始Charles以為Erik要出城會往南邊走，可能是去布魯克林或者皇后區，他也不確定為什麼自己會如此認為，但Erik又再次做了與Charles認知相反的事——Charles發現他們西邊移動。該不會要往紐澤西走吧？Charles確實還沒去過那裡，雖然略感興奮，但還是不怎麼想來一段公路旅行。

他瞧了一眼駕駛座上的人，不禁地想著，解離性失憶症常出現在電視電影上，多數人們的理解也是正確的，解離性失憶症並不會讓人忘記如何吃飯、開車、甚至做愛；大腦隱蓋掉的信息部份並非人類的日常生活或者從小就學習到的道德知識等等。患有解離性失憶症讓人失去的是某個人格、某段記憶，但不會失去生活的本能。

大腦是騙子，非常高明的騙子，它會為了保護個體本身或者為了滿足別人對自身的期待，而捏造出假的記憶去連貫整件事——許多目擊證人他們的記憶都相當不可靠，他們是被警方或律師所引導之下產生的假記憶，以為自己真的看到、聽到某事件的發生，但其實，他們只是被自己的大腦所迷惑了而已。

很奇妙，優異的騙子就是我們所依賴的大腦本身。Charles忍不住笑了笑，這引來Erik的查看——只有一秒。Charles轉首，毫不顧忌地望著身邊的男人，是的，有些真實並非如此美好，更多時候是醜惡的，不過多數失去記憶的人都想方設法將那些失去的東西找回來——不論是好是壞。

記憶是自尊最好的盟友之一。Charles若有所思地眨了眨眼。大腦中那龐大的個人資料庫牽涉到我們對自我的認同與認識，這是自我、人格的基礎。而Erik失去了這個基礎。

依照目前的情勢，Charles估計無法在短時間內回到曼哈頓，至少，看來無法到自家醫院去做較詳細的檢查。Charles或許得用自己的專業知識來幫助身邊的男人。理論上來說，Charles有此能力；技術上來說，Charles缺乏臨床經驗，況且他並非朝醫療領域發展、鑽研。

 

「我很常出國。」看著車窗外，Charles沒由來地開了口，「但在美國，我卻沒離開過曼哈頓。」說著，他淺淺地勾了抹笑，往駕駛座望去。

 

男人頓了一下，似乎想開口，最終決定保持沉默。

 

「有鑑於我們暫時無法回到曼哈頓，你也無法到我家的醫院去做檢查，所以……」聳肩，「如果你不介意的話？」Charles的語意不明，但男人彷彿理解他的意思。

「從你『記得』事情到現在過了多久？」Charles提問著，做好對方可能會拒絕作答的心理準備。

「差不多四個月。」

 

 **我遇到他之前，他已經在街上流浪一個月了。** Charles忍不住地想，剛開始在街上有一餐沒一餐的流浪動物們，牠們可能會不小心跨越雷池走到一些兇惡的流浪動物的領域裡，在那裡，牠們可能會被狠狠的修理一頓，也可能在打鬥中受了傷只好倒在路旁等死。

 

「即便沒有記憶，但我有腦子。」似乎看穿了Charles的想法，這讓Charles瞬間微紅了臉，「一開始的前幾天，我試著去找點工作，畢竟我醒來的時候身上一毛錢也沒有。」他自嘲地笑了笑。

「美國雖然是個號稱自由且有法度的國家，不過要找到黑工的工作並不困難。頭一週我一邊打零工一邊試著找關於失去記憶的線索，先透過正規的管道：去醫院。」

「哪間醫院？」Charles忍不住插話，並思考著或許可以跟那間醫院申請調閱病例。

「沒去成。」男人臉上閃過一絲痛苦——不是生理上的痛楚，「決定要去醫院的前一天，那天晚上我回到住所時，知道有人入侵。小偷會翻亂你的家具、壞鄰居會偷你的生活用品，但是我本來就沒有什麼東西，而且看起來沒有任何被動過得跡象。」

「那你怎麼發現的？」Charles瞇起眼，這就跟Erik告訴他，他被人跟蹤一樣，Erik到底是從哪裡察覺不對勁的？

「你是什麼時候知道你會呼吸的？」男人反詰，Charles噤聲，「就是一種本能。彷彿與生俱來，自然而然。」他的視線有一秒鐘落在手上的方向盤上，像是在沉思，又像某一種的……哀悼？

「所以你就離開了？」離開剛建立好的、還有點風雨飄搖不定的生活。

「幾天後我找到另一份工作，但我立刻發現到被人跟蹤。我不知道他們是誰，但我能確定他們十分危險。」頓，「這表示我也非常危險。」

 

明明尚未深入認識對方，Charles卻同意Erik的話。人類有一種會被危險吸引的特性，像飛蛾撲火一般無解。

 

「所以你決定在街上閒晃？」

「藏匿行蹤是必要手段之一。」男人將方向盤打了個旋，「我不確定他們對我瞭解有多少，但我必須先弄清楚我自己是誰。」

「我遇見你的那天，我覺得你……」Charles忖了一秒，不確定是否要繼續問下去，但他覺得自己需要知道這問題的答案：「你非常的失落，有一種六神無主的感覺。」 **你發生了什麼事？**

 

Erik踩了煞車，Charles認為他們應該到了某個非常偏僻的地方，但現在這並不是他關心的重點。Erik停了車之後，轉首，目不轉睛地直矚著Charles，後者也毫不畏懼地望了回去，宛如一場角力賽，誰先轉移視線，誰就將獎盃拱手讓人。但吸引Charles的不是Erik的瞳色，而是他似乎能從中讀取到某一種悲傷——如果不是Charles學過的微表情課程訓練並幫助他更容易看穿別人，就是Erik這位神秘人士對Charles有點疏於防範，稍微不夠專業的流洩出多餘的情緒。

Erik的嘴唇微開，或許這是要開口說話的前兆，Charles耐心等待著。

 

「下車。」

 

不是這句話。研究生有點氣餒，並忍不住地歎了口氣。

 

「我們在哪？」雖然沒好氣的問著，但他還是乖順地解開安全帶準備下車。

「故事的起點。」

 

聞聲，Charles回頭，身邊人早已打開車門逕自下車。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Charles滿肚子疑惑地跟著下車，他覺得自己有點過度敏感了，但這不能怪他，畢竟他現在確定真的有人要對Erik不利，而他和Erik來到這裡之前，Erik在路上『換』了三台車，還走了許多Charles從來都不知道的路——這或許是Erik本身就是紐約客或者是他在流浪的期間找到的一些隱密的路線？不清楚是哪一種，但Charles隱約有一種如履薄冰的感覺。

這看起來像是一個倉庫又像是廢棄的房子，不怎麼起眼，就像是你每次都會經過路口的便利商店，但總是不會把它放在心上那樣的自然而然。Charles轉頭瞥了Erik一眼，後者繞過他身旁替他打開了看起來搖搖欲墜的大門。

房子裡頭與Charles原先的想像有些不同，他以為會是骯髒、蟑螂老鼠到處亂竄的可怕次元空間，但沒想到裡頭只是灰塵多了點，沒有蜘蛛網也沒有破碎的玻璃或者髒亂發臭的物體。

 **故事的起點。** Charles在心裡默念一次。哪個故事？誰的故事？Charles邊走邊想，並輕輕地撫過了放在客廳中心的椅子的椅背。

 

「214782。」

 

Charles回首，外頭依然艷陽高照，但房子裡卻有一股陰涼感。

 

「這串數字對你來說有任何意義嗎？」

「如果先把214782轉換成二進位變成110100011011111110，然後再依照00、01、10、11的方式去對照堿基：UCAG的話，就是『GCU：丙氨酸、CAG：穀氨醯胺、GGA：甘氨酸』？」頓，「嗯，感覺並不是什麼有意思的東西。」聳肩。

 

Charles瞧見男人先是愣了一下，接著他淺淺地笑了笑。

 

「或許沒你想的那麼複雜。」

「難道是GPS定位？經緯度之類的？例如214乘以782，然後再把214782變成緯度軸，乘積為經度軸那就是：(21.4782,16.7348)，或者反過來(16.7348, 21.4782)……」

「兩個地方都是沙漠。」男人打斷他的話。

 

Charles閉上了嘴，他覺得自己大概是有點過度緊張導致他大腦瘋狂的亂轉，結果嘴巴無法控制地說出莫名其妙的話。

 

「可以更簡單一點。」男人從他的口袋中拿出一條類似手環的東西，但是看起來相當破爛，Charles疑惑了一會兒，接著他伸出手，接過男人遞給他的東西。

 

這是一條有點破碎的皮革手環，Charles看了看並不覺得哪裡奇特，直到他翻了過來，發現在皮革的反面有車線：214782。抬眼，他與男人四目交接。

 

「密碼？」Charles的手輕撫過那六個數字。

「哪裡的密碼？」

 

不知道。可能性太多了，或許是銀行密碼？保險箱密碼？Email的密碼？居家保全的密碼？誰知道呢！這世界早就被數字給控制住了，什麼東西都可以被數字紀錄。

 

「如果你想把一件重要的東西放在不會被別人發現，或者說，至少沒那麼快被人拿走的地方，你會選擇放在哪？」

「銀行的保險箱。」Charles覺得這個答案頗無新意，不過這是他第一直覺。

「哪間銀行？」

 

皺眉，Xavier家族跟許多銀行都有企業關係，但這些銀行似乎都不夠『保險』。

 

「瑞士銀行。」當他說出來時，也被自己嚇了一跳，「所以你去了瑞士銀行？等等，曼哈頓有幾間瑞士銀行，你去哪一間？公園大道那間？」

「沒那麼快去。」男人說著，並拿回手環，並瞅著它，道：「我身上沒有刺青。」

 

Charles不大理解後面那句話的意思，他微偏了頭。

 

「情報單位、特種部隊、殺手、私人軍事等相關行業的人員，身上絕對不會有刺青或者容易被辨別的記號。」

 

 **普通人也不一定有。** Charles默想。不，Erik Lehnsherr不是普通人，他的身手、那包包裡的護照、錢還有幾個小時前憑空非來的子彈。Charles再度提醒自己，Erik Lehnsherr所處的世界，不是Charles熟悉的曼哈頓。

 

「你剛才說，這裡是故事的起點。」 **是什麼意思？**

 

男人走向Charles身後的那張椅子，接著坐下。Charles不確定自己是否要移動，他只好繼續站在原地，手上還拿著買給Erik的那袋衣服。

 

「四個多月前，我醒來的時候發現自己在這間屋子裡。」他環顧了四周，「當時我頭很痛，分不清日夜也無法立刻判別自己位在何處？胸口很疼，我猜是肋骨骨折了。」他伸手輕撫了撫左胸口的位置。

 

一些輕微的肋骨斷裂並不需要手術，只要一些止痛藥，過一兩個月就會自己痊癒。Charles推測Erik當時也是如此想。

 

「身上有一些皮肉傷，但不嚴重。我在這屋子裡多躺了半天，直到感覺自己可以起身、走動時才坐起來。我想不起來任何事，也不知道為什麼自己會出現在這裡？為什麼會受傷？我只知道現在是白天，但我不能離開這間屋子。直到半夜時，我才摸黑離開這裡。」拿起皮革手環，道：「我身上除了衣服鞋子之外，沒有別的物品，這條皮革內側刻的數字是什麼，我也不清楚，但莫名地，我覺得它很重要。」

「所以你去了曼哈頓。」不是提問，而是結論。

「對。直覺地，我認為這是個密碼，並且我也知道保險箱在公園大道的那間瑞士銀行。」

 

不知道自己的身份，卻清楚其他的事。典型的解離性失憶症徵兆之一。

 

「你沒有立刻去瑞銀對嗎？」

「沒有。」Erik的嘴角微微勾起弧度，彷彿是讚賞著Charles的適應力及理解速度之快。

「那個包包是你在瑞銀裡拿到的東西？」

「是的。」

「對於裡面的物品其實你並不訝異？」

「對。」

「你在那個小筆記本上還找到了其他線索？」

「或許。」

「你知道有人在找你？」

「大概猜得到。」

「你拿到包包之後，你知道應該要趕快離開對嗎？」

「是的。」

「那你為什麼回來找我？」

 

Charles被自己的問題嚇了一跳。他並不憤怒也不責難Erik，他就只是……忍不住地脫口而出了。Erik走在刀尖上，一個踩錯就可能會命喪黃泉，他不應該浪費時間再回到Charles的公寓，也不應該在Charles的家多逗留了幾天。如果以自身安全為第一的話，Erik應該要在拿到包包之後立刻離開紐約，反正他有護照，也有錢，要去哪都無所謂。

為什麼要回來呢？

Charles覺得呼吸有點沉、胸口有點悶，他不知道為什麼會如此，尤其他發現Erik沒有立即回答他時，Charles更覺得緊張害怕，這比那枚子彈劃過臉頰的感覺更讓Charles感到戰兢。Erik大可隨便胡謅個答案來敷衍Charles，Charles不會再追問，反正那是他不小心說出來的、不經大腦思考的話，而他現在寧願Erik隨便講個什麼都可以，只要不要再繼續這樣目不轉睛地盯著自己就好。

 

「是我，讓你陷入危險。」Erik開口，灰綠的眸子直矚著Charles的湛藍，「我有義務保護你的安全。」


	9. Chapter 9

「CIA？」

 

搖頭。

 

「FBI？」

「避免你接著猜測MI6，所以先告訴你，我想應該與政府情報單位無關。」

「黑水國際？」

「有可能是私人軍事單位。做這些工作的人，如果任務失敗，他們也不會被找到，會有同行的或者同事趕來收拾善後。」

 

男人的語氣輕描淡寫地，就像是在談論天氣般的閒話家常。Charles對這種態度有莫名的不悅，或許是他覺得這些殺手或者暗殺者，他們所做的事令人感到髮指，畢竟奪取他人性命是最不應該也最不能被寬恕的罪過，這些人卻做的如此心安理得；但，如果出了狀況，卻是由同行來消除污點，彷彿抹滅了這些人曾經存在的痕跡。

孤兒是最佳的人選——毫無牽掛、沒有過多的眷戀。他們就算在世上消失，也不會有人因此而傷感。Charles曾經聽過，這些人就像是在黑暗中行事，不，更正確的說，這些人，就是黑暗。

_「解離症是一種心理防衛機制的轉移，將所有能引發心裡痛苦的意識活動或記憶，而將整個精神活動中分離出來達到自我保護的作用。」_

Hank說過的話此刻浮現在Charles的腦海。

_「這是心因性失憶症，而且造成失憶的原因非常多也複雜，可能是突如其來的痛苦、巨大的壓力、身體抑或精神上的虐待，也可能是重大災難事件或是重大打擊後造成的腦部創傷。」_

 

「你為什麼會出現在紐澤西？你住在紐澤西嗎？」總覺得有什麼地方不對勁，Charles現在無法直接用言語描繪，他想試著從Erik口中套套看一些線索。

「如果我是幹殺手的，那麼殺手不可能住在固定的地方。最少每三個月就要換地方住才能保住自己的小命，而我對紐澤西的地理環境並沒有熟悉的感覺，可能來過，但不會是住了一段時間。」男人從Charles眼中讀到了困惑，又道：「殺手們即便住在某座城市裡，他們至少有兩到三個住所，方便他們隨時轉移陣地，而住了幾個月後就要離開，以免留下痕跡。有些殺手會更換姓名，他們的殺手經紀人會去搞定那些行政方面的東西，通常也只有殺手經紀人才知道手下的殺手們在哪裡。」

「你也有殺手經紀人嗎？」

「如果我吃這行飯，應該有。單打獨鬥的殺手活不久。」

 

 **任務失敗的殺手也活不久。** Charles把這句話嚥了進去，他要求自己專注在Erik失憶的這件事上，要找失憶的突破點而非深入探索Erik的私事。

 

 男人從背包裡拿出那小筆記本，幽幽地道：「我想我從來沒有任務失敗過。」

 

**那他們為什麼追殺你？**

秘密，如果你知道了什麼不應該知道的秘密。死人不會洩密，這是保持密而不宣的不二法門。Charles走近Erik，後者挑眉，帶著警戒心，Charles並沒有開口解釋自己為什麼接近他，他們如此對望了幾秒，Erik撇開視線，把專注力放在小本子上，似乎對於Charles的存在、Charles侵入他安全範圍並不感到被冒犯。

Charles伸手，觸碰到Erik的頭，他看見Erik似乎是直覺反應地握緊了包包裡的槍，如果不是Erik的理智壓下多年訓練出來的反射動作，或許Charles現在已經吃了一顆子彈。

 

「你會頭痛嗎？」Charles問著，並看見Erik的手指在扳機附近遊走。

「不會。」男人回覆，但嗅得出他的警戒之意。

 

Charles小心翼翼地碰觸著Erik的頭部，並試著檢查看看是否有明顯的頭部外傷？可惜沒有，暫且可以屏除因重大打擊而造成的腦部創傷。

不是外來的傷害，那麼就是內在的衝擊。怎樣的衝擊會使人——像Erik這種有點冷漠又有點無情的人受到強烈的打擊而失去記憶？Charles目前想像不到。一般人或許會因為成就被否認、被深愛的人拋棄、失去至親之類的事而情緒崩潰，進而導致記憶的混亂，但Erik若真是他口中的殺手行業的佼佼者，那麼，就不大可能因為這些平凡的事而擾亂了他的心智。

不過凡事都有例外，Charles並不想把話都說死。

 

「James Logan Howlett。」Charles毫無滯礙地唸出Erik正在看的那串莫名其妙的字母，後者則用一種狐疑的眼神回頭望著他。

「你怎麼知道？」男人的嗓音混著類似敵意的情緒，但偏向於謹慎的意味。

「這是維吉尼亞密碼，偏移量是三，所以『MDPHV ORJDQ KRZOHWW』解譯過來就是『JAMES LOGAN HOWLETT』了。這聽起來是個人名，你認識這人？」

 

Charles接收到Erik不可置信的目光，前者聳了聳肩，Charles小時候常跟自家小妹玩這些奇怪的字謎遊戲，稍微年長時就稍微研究了一下，並沒有非常深入，但還算懂點皮毛。況且這串維吉尼亞密碼剛好沒有很難，它是最原始的版本的凱撒密碼，並沒有經過變形，所以解密並不困難。

 

「Logan。」男人默念了一次這個名字，瞇起眼，他試著回憶。

 

Charles則注意到男人喚的是『 Logan』而非『James Logan Howlett』或『James Howlett』，這是一種下意識的、對於熟識的人事物的脫口而出，Erik可能認識這位Logan——不論是好的認識或壞的認識。

像是突然想起什麼。男人立刻起身，抓起包包並將槍隨手插在腰際，他順手牽拉著Charles，準備離開此屋。

 

「要去哪？」Charles被牽著離開了暫且喘息的地方，腦子裡還是滿滿疑惑。

「去找『Logan』。」


	10. Chapter 10

　　所謂的『去找Logan』這句話中，Charles並不認為有絲毫跟這間脫衣舞孃的夜店有任何關聯——至少字面上的意思讀起來比較像是去找一位男性，雖說這場合裡頭男性也不少。但讓Charles更覺得奇妙的是，他發現這間店給人的感覺很特別，他說不上何處有特殊感，畢竟他也不大有機會踏入相似的地方。反正，就是一股直覺。

　　他的視線掃過此空間好幾回，看起來那位『James Logan Howlett』並沒有把名字寫在臉上，對Charles而言，這裡的男男女女都像是被貼上一層全新的貼膜，或者外層的貼膜在此處被撕下了——真真假假，虛幻又真實的人性。他又啜了口手中那杯馬丁尼，些許無奈在心中泛開。

　　Charles不介意一個人坐在吧台，只不過眼前這名酒保大概是剛跟女友或者老婆吵架了，臉上寫滿了『廢話少說』或者『別來煩我』的情緒，讓原本想搭話隨意閒聊的Charles只好低頭喝著酒，看著舞池裡燈紅酒綠並追尋著把自己丟在此處的、有點混帳又不大混帳的Erik的身影。

　　他嘆了口氣，不免覺得有點洩氣及疲憊，從今天早上開始他原先只是去了超市一趟，回到公寓後居然發生槍擊，緊接著跟Erik這個不大熟的陌生人踏上了奇怪的逃命之旅，這一切像是在尋寶又像在拍電影一般的虛幻、不切實際，Charles非常想打通電話給Hank還有Raven，至少讓他們知道自己並沒有故意鬧失蹤不接手機——確實，好幾年前曾有個Charles以為會一起走一輩子的人，一聲不響地離開後，Charles消沉了一陣子，但那也是好多年前的事了，現在的Charles才不會因為一點小事，特別是情感方面的挫折而鬧脾氣。

　　

　　「Vodka Martini？真是個充滿神秘味道的選擇。」

　　

　　Charles聞聲回首，發現身旁突然出現一名陌生男子，後者看來風度翩翩，不大像是會出現在此的人。更正，Charles的身份及個性也不像是會出現在此場所的人，但他現在人就在此，並孤單一人坐在吧台喝悶酒。

　　他對男人禮貌地點首並勾起客套的微笑，若是平常，Charles可能開始跟對方調情，但現在他卻沒什麼心情。

　　

　　「Get lost？」

　　

　　有趣。Charles再度轉頭，原先他本打算冷處理身邊這位男士，但對方的搭訕倒讓Charles略感趣味，反正也不清楚Erik什麼時候才會找到那位傳說中的Logan、Erik是否會回來找自己，不如就跟眼前的男士閒聊兩句來打發時間也不壞。

　　

　　「怎麼說？」Charles瞇起眼，饒富有趣地看著對方。

　　

　　男人忙不迭地也啜了口與Charles相同的調酒，並露出有點危險卻讓人移不開目光的眼神。

　　

　　「你不像是會出現在這裡的人。」男人揶揄著。

　　「你也不像。」Charles反擊。

　　「所以……」男人放下酒杯，非常流暢地移動了身子，與Charles拉近了曖昧的距離，「我們或許可以一起找出口？」

　　

　　Charles愣了一下，他的優秀大腦隨即規劃出接下來可能會發生的事及所以有適宜的應對方式。不過，也在這秒裡，Charles突然發現，眼前的人有一種氣味，似曾相識——像是充滿危險的引誘，卻讓人飛蛾撲火。

　　欲想開口說些什麼之際，Charles立即發現自己的視線被攔截。

　　

　　「他有伴了。」熟悉的聲音打斷了Charles與陌生男人之間的曖昧氣氛，有一點掃興，卻又有點溫暖。

　　

　　還不等Charles與陌生男人回過神來，這名不速之客捎起Charles那杯還剩下一半左右的酒精飲品，一飲而盡。接著不速之客伸手攀上Charles的腰際，一把將他半是撈起、半是摟著地帶離吧台，丟下一臉茫然的陌生男子與那杯他用來搭訕Charles的調酒，還有露出訕笑將一切收進眼底的酒保。

　　Charles被半推半抱著往另一個方向推擠著，他沒好氣地用手肘頂了頂不速之客的腰，想利用對方稍微鬆手的空隙溜出有點過火的零距離接觸，可惜對方比自己更有力氣、在身材上比較有優勢，Charles無法順利逃脫，只能先配合對方的動作及肢體移動——即便Charles還是想減少肌膚上的接觸，卻因為走動的緣故和店裡頭擁擠人潮的關係，與身邊的男人頻頻撞在一塊兒。

　　

　　「先跟你說明一下，我單身，沒有伴。」當Charles發現自己被擠到與身邊的人幾乎是緊貼的時候，他故意掛上一副公事公辦的表情，並認真地向眼前的人叮囑著。

　　「所以你喜歡那種的？」男人挑眉，不慍不怒地說著，略帶點諷刺。

　　「我喜歡哪種的跟你沒關係。」Charles小聲地咕噥著。

　　「當然有關係。」男人說著，但他並沒有注意到Charles睜大的雙眼，因為他正搜尋著目標物，「我的行動會影響到你的安危，反之亦然。」

　　

　　Charles聽見如此回覆，略感羞愧。一來是他居然沒把目前『逃亡』的狀態估算進去，任何輕舉妄動都可能賠上性命，兩人的性命；二來是他察覺當自己聽見Erik的那句『當然有關係』時，居然忍不住地想歪了念頭，他覺得自己的想法相當犯傻。

　　趁著Erik稍微鬆手的瞬間，Charles快速掙脫出Erik的手臂圈囿，後者並無任何反應，因為他正在專心地瞅著舞池的另一方；前者則刻意跟對方拉開點距離，避免不必要的接觸——任何接觸。

　　

　　「你到底在找什麼？」Charles有點沒好氣地問著。

　　「還用問嗎？」Erik依舊沒將目光轉回到發問者身上。

　　

　　 **為什麼你會認為James Logan Howlett在這裡？** Charles在心中大聲地問著。

　　

　　「找到了。」男人露出得意的笑，並毫不遲疑地牽起Charles的手往目標物方向前進。

　　「Erik，放手。我自己會走路。」Charles像隻掙扎地貓咪，非常不滿地、但盡量避免大動作地想把自己的手從Erik手中抽回。

　　

　　走在前頭的男人停了步伐，轉首，他看著看似有點炸毛的Charles一眼，接著，他更加握緊Charles的手，不容分說地將對方更拉近自己。Charles還想抗議時，他突然被人撞了一下，整個人跌進Erik的懷中。

　　

　　「我不會讓你迷路。」

　　

　　男人在Charles耳畔低語，像是一種魔咒，讓人安心。

　　

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　接下來的場景，是Charles作夢也沒想過的。

　　Erik很自然地走到了某張角落的桌子，而且在Charles意識過來之前，Erik放開了緊攥著他的手，Charles記得那張桌子的主位上坐著一名一臉不屑且咬著雪茄的男人，男人的左右各有一名黑衣人，他們或許正在『談生意』也或許只是朋友之間的閒聊，Charles不吃這行飯，他無法解讀他們的黑話及那些舉動。

　　那三人看到Erik的出現似乎相當震驚，後者卻自然的有如呼吸——他大方地在他們面前坐下，Charles記得他看見那兩名黑衣人似乎伸手到腰際，可能要掏出什麼危險物品，但也就在那麼一瞬間，Erik以迅雷不急掩耳的速度拿起桌上的酒杯看似隨興但又非常精準地將裡頭的液體潑向右側的黑衣人，黑衣人被嚇著微愣之際，Erik立即起身，一個反手緊揪對方，將他壓到桌上並快速摸到了他的槍，下一秒Erik借用槍枝的重量及手揮下的力道將倒楣的黑衣人擊暈，在左側另一名黑衣人掏槍之前Erik已經將槍口對準了他的腦門，左側黑衣人的戲份只剩下瞠目結舌。

　　一氣呵成的流暢動作，Charles感覺那就只是個眨眼瞬間的影格播放似的。其實Erik大可不用擊暈其中一名黑衣人，只要搶過他的槍並抵在他的後腦勺就足以嚇阻他的同伴，瞬間就能佔得優勢。Charles不理解Erik的用意，或許，刻意展現出某種壓倒性的力量或技巧在他們那行裡是潛規則也說不定。

　　咬著雪茄的男人不發一語地、沉默地將這場即興表演收進眼底，並抬了眼示意其他兩人退下。咬雪茄的男人看起來比Erik還強壯，以Charles的角度來看，兩人若是現場開打起來，有可能Erik會處於下風，所以，Charles並不認為那兩位一下子就被擺平的黑衣人兄弟會是保鑣之類的人物——說是跑腿小弟還差不多。

　　待閒雜人等離場後，Charles一度覺得自己似乎也不應該出現在此氣氛裡，畢竟Erik與雪茄男人的對峙氣場中，Charles有一種企鵝被海豹們包圍的渾身不對勁感。Charles悄悄地試著挪動腳步，想移到另一邊較不起眼的角落等待他們的談話結束。但Charles還沒動作之前，那兩人的沉默已被打破。

　　

　　「當全世界都在找你，而你卻鬧失蹤。現在，你卻完好無缺的出現在我眼前。」男人將雪茄取下，並露出挑釁的笑意，「我這是中了頭獎？」

　　

　　是敵？是友？

　　Charles莫名的繃緊了神經。如果真如雪茄男人說的，Erik的生活圈中的人們都在追捕他，Erik現在又不記得以前的事，外加雪茄男人是敵方的話，那麼Erik不就把自己當作一份大禮獻上？像綿羊撞進野狼的嘴巴一般。

　　解離症失憶的一個主要特色是：不記得以前的自己所擁有的人格、個性、生活經歷，但不會失去本能—— **Erik的本能是** ……

　　Charles的瞳孔微微放大。

　　Erik拿出他從小本子上撕下的某一頁，手壓著小紙條往雪茄男人的方向推去，雙眼卻仍舊緊盯著對方。Charles的角度看不清楚，他推測或許是維吉尼亞密碼那頁，也可能不是。不過小本子上除了兩三頁有字跡之外，都是空白的。

　　雪茄男人忖了一秒後，決定接過那張小紙條瞄它一眼。Charles把雪茄男人眼神中一閃而過的驚訝烙印在腦海裡，或許，雪茄男人亦敵亦友，但此刻，他應該選擇後者。雪茄男人將紙條揉在掌心中，視線也停留在Erik的臉龐上，訪扶正在腦中盤算著最佳解決辦法——又或者，這是Erik世界的人賭博的方式，而賭資是自己的性命。

　　

　　「我沒打算相信你。」雪茄男人低語著。

　　「我也不認為你會信任我。」Erik輕挑地回覆著。

　　

　　雪茄男人起身，Erik也跟著站了起來，接著，他們兩人交換了眼神，前者移動，後者跟進。

　　Charles發現那是一種很奇妙的默契，似乎只有同類人才懂得語言。

　　 **Erik的本能是** ……

　　

　　「你只有幾個小時。」雪茄男人轉首說著，「時間就是生命，Erik。」

　　

　　Erik聳了聳肩，看似不在意又像是泰若自然，他瞥了Charles一眼，Charles緊跟上兩人的步伐。原先Charles以為雪茄男人會領他們進入這酒吧的某處，但雪茄男人走出此棟建築物，走向一台車，示意兩人上車。

　　不清楚目的地在哪，Charles有些放空地望著車窗外頭的風景，從接觸Erik開始至今，Charles似乎慢慢地染上了脫離這世界束縛、侷限的壞習慣。Charles喜歡自己的世界，但，莫名的，他也不討厭Erik的世界。

　　

　　「所以你是『Logan』？」Charles覺得自己有點暈暈的，順口問了一直懸在心上的問題。

　　

　　他不明白Erik如何認出『Logan』的。Erik不是失憶嗎？為什麼知道去哪裡找到『Logan』也能一眼就認出對方來？或許幹他們那行的，總是能在第一眼、第一次接觸的時候，就嗅得出同類的氣味。

　　

　　「所以現在是自我介紹時間？」雪茄男人哼了一聲，並非不友善，比較接近揶揄意味。

　　

　　在Charles還想開口之前，雪茄男人拉了手煞車，他甚至還沒開口解釋現在三人位於何處時，Erik已經下車，逕自走向左前方的公寓。Charles愣了愣，有那麼點反應不及，而雪茄男人似乎正等著自己下車。

　　

　　「剛才你叫他Erik。」Charles幽幽地開口，視線落在車窗外、公寓前的那位男人的背影上，「他真的叫做Erik嗎？」

　　

　　雪茄男人沒有回應。幾秒後，Charles決定開門下車。

　　

　　「我認識他的時候，他是叫做Erik沒錯。」雪茄男人嘆了口氣，「但我並不清楚這是否就是他的真名。」轉首，丟了抹意味深長的眼神給Charles。

　　

　　Charles眨了眨眼，心中有股難言喻的苦澀。

　　

　　「我不知道你們是怎麼認識的，但你應該清楚，像我們這種人——尤其Erik——是相當危險的，超乎你想像的危險。」雪茄男人開門下車，並站在車外等著Charles的動作。

　　

　　有那麼一秒鐘，Charles感覺車內、車外是兩個不同的世界：Logan與Erik站在線的左端；Charles站在線的右端。

　　Charles伸手，再度碰觸了車門，欲想將之打開，而他發現Erik轉過頭來，彷彿與車內的自己四目交接。

　 **Erik的本能是** ……

　　殺戮、嗜血、無法無天。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　子彈，填入彈匣；彈匣，推進槍裡；槍，用來發射。

　　子彈用罄，填滿，上膛，射擊。

　　如此輪迴。

　　Charles沒法把目光移開那把被Erik放在桌上的Glock 18C，至於Erik與Logan在談些什麼，他並沒有仔細聆聽。Charles想起解離症中，也包含瀕死經驗，那些人他們感覺一部分的自己飄上天空，或者站在一邊，看著醫生的搶救、親人的痛哭，那些情緒離自己非常接近，卻又伸手無法觸及。當Charles盯著那把槍看時，他也覺得，一部分的自己，太過漠然，漠然地彷彿一切都事不關己。

　　Charles緩緩地移開了專注的視線，他現在正盯著Erik的側臉，在旁人看來好似在觀賞大理石雕像的欣賞目光，但Charles深知，與其說是欣賞，不如說是觀察，觀察Erik這個人的臉龐、線條、抿唇、皺眉的動作——過去可以被隱藏、遺忘，但曾經有過的人格、性格卻永遠都不會消失，它們會在肢體動作、面部表情中，隱隱約約地，透露著線索。

　　這個叫做Logan的傢伙有不少武器。Charles把視線轉到雪茄男人身上，看他正皺著眉並碎唸Erik挑槍的品味。

　　Erik是傳統意義上、大眾公認的壞傢伙，而Logan也乾淨不到哪裡去。兜售未經註冊的槍枝——看起來並不是賣給Erik，還是用送的——Logan還會把那批武器賣給誰？用膝蓋想都知道。

　　Charles不怎麼喜歡暴力，對於社會的灰暗面也沒什麼接觸——根本就可被稱為絕緣體。

　　有光的地方就有陰影。整個曼哈頓，到底是有光的地方比較多，還是陰暗的角落佔絕大多數？而Charles現在就站在所謂的陰暗角落。

　　要走出去，回到陽光的懷抱，還是杵在此處，被黑暗吞沒。

　　不。

　　Charles Xavier從不被任何事物同化。他握緊了掌心，調整了呼吸。

　　

　　「給我一把槍。」開口，有那麼一瞬間，他覺得那不是自己的聲音。

　　

　　正在裝彈匣及清掃檯面的兩位男人同時聞聲轉首，稱不上是訝異，但兩人都揚了眉，似乎都在消化這突如其來的言語。

　　

　　「就當作防身用。」Charles緩緩地開口，語氣微冷。

　　

　　Charles Xavier從不被任何事物同化。

　　他會將其他事物容納、咀嚼，化為養分吸收。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們又換了台車。

　　Charles現在對於游走於法律邊緣——根本就是非法行為——不想發表任何評論。他低下視線看著手上握著的這把Glock 18C。

　　十多分鐘以前，Erik聽見自己的發言後，他伸手拿了桌上那把槍，也是這段時間以來與Erik相當親密從不離身的Glock 18C，Erik不發一語地朝Charles走近，將Glock 18C遞給後者。

　　伸手，Charles取之。握緊槍把的同時，一種錯覺閃過腦海，彷彿自己感覺到Erik方才握住槍把的體溫隨之傳遞至自己的手上。那時，Charles仍舊把注意力集中在手中的重量，Erik與Logan或許又談了些什麼，他不大上心。

　　現在，Charles還是瞪著這把武器。

　　他為什麼要跟著Erik？逃命嗎？那些人追殺的是Erik又不是自己。Charles還在攻讀腦科學，未來要繼承家族衣缽成為Xavier醫療體系的掌舵者。也或許，他可以轉去大學當教授，往學術業界發展。Charles的生活與現在這淌混水全然無關。

　　所以，回去嗎？回到曼哈頓，回到Charles Xavier這個身份的軌道上。但，怎麼回去？這一切就像是蝴蝶效應，三個月前若是Charles並沒有對那名淋著雨、坐在公寓角落旁發愣的無名男子伸出援手，現在他就不會被迫如履薄冰。

　　後悔嗎？

　　Charles收緊掌心。

　　 **沒有。** Charles不後悔，但他需要知道，為什麼他要留下？留在Erik的身邊。他需要一個理由，說服自己全力以赴的動機。

　　

　　「那個時候，你發生了什麼事？」Charles開口，這是他一直都沒有得到的答案的問題，轉首，他正視著駕駛人：「我遇到你的那天，你發生了什麼事。」

　　

　　如果依照Erik的個性以及他可能擁有的身份，Erik當時不可能會接受一個陌生人的熱心援助，他只會不做任何回應，繼續自己的發愣，或者站起來轉身離開，而不是伸出手，將自己的掌心覆蓋於Charles的掌心之上，接受這份來自陌生人的溫暖。不屬於，也不應得的溫度。

　　Erik沉默了幾秒，但Charles並沒有轉開視線，後者等待著，他有足夠的時間等待Erik開口。

　　

　　「你有沒有過一種經驗，當你一直以為自己是個好人時，突然間，你發現你有傷害別人的本能，而你居然可以在傷害無辜人時得到莫名的興奮。」Erik瞥了副駕駛座的人一眼，很快地將視線收回，「或者，根本沒有愧疚感。」

　　

　　沒有。Charles在心裡回覆著。

　　

　　「你傷害了誰？」

　　

　　Erik咬了咬下唇，緩緩地聲呼吸。Charles能想像Erik此刻的心跳聲、脈搏的跳動速度。

　　

　　「一個無辜的小孩。」

　　

　　Charles眨了眨眼，不確定是否要繼續追問，或者，讓沉默取代一切即可。

　　

　　「我待在車裡，守了三個晚上，看到了那名一直跟蹤我的傢伙終於出現在街角。」Erik開口，聲音有點憤怒，但更多的莫可奈何，「我放開手煞車，跟了他幾公尺，並算準了時機——那是凌晨的時間，人煙稀少，附近毒蟲不會聚集在街上，流浪漢也找到窩睡之處——我以為一切都非常完美，於是我踩下油門，就在我快撞上那傢伙之前，我看見有個小孩衝了出來……」

　　

　　Erik閉上嘴，彷彿再也不打算開口。

　　

　　「我不知道她是誰，這輩子都不會知道。」

　　

　　Erik可以選擇緊急轉掉方向盤，但那樣他會錯失除掉敵人的機會，同時自己也可能曝光並且運氣不好的話撞到旁邊的建築物或障礙物，然後自己受了重傷。而Erik沒有選擇轉掉方向盤，反之，他穩穩地握住，並且沒有猶豫地直衝、撞了下去。依舊踩著油門，沒有放開。

　　Charles像第一天遇見Erik那般伸手，輕輕地觸碰、覆蓋住Erik緊抓著方向盤的手。

　　

　　「我並不打算安慰你或糾正你。我只是想說，如果，你沒有愧疚感，你那天就不會出現在我家樓下。」

　　

　　Charles想，或許那時他朝著Erik微笑了。因為他記得，Erik臉上那抹神情，像是一種，終於被理解的，救贖。

　　

　　「回曼哈頓。」Charles說著，「我們必須回到那裡，從原點開始。」

　　

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　有幾個選項，第一：把事情的來龍去脈都搞清楚，再做下一步的決定；第二：事情怎麼發生的不要緊，總是先幹掉對方保全性命為首務；第三：一邊搞清楚Erik失憶的原因，一邊扳倒敵對勢力。

　　Charles不得不承認，這讓他有點為難。首先，站在身為腦科學研究生的立場，他當然建議要先弄清楚Erik發生了什麼事才能給予Erik最合適的幫助，但這麼一來，他們要耗上大把時間，況且就Charles所知，解離症可醫治，卻不是短時間能醫治的，而Charles與Erik現在最缺乏的就是時間；如果選擇先撂倒對方，將從Logan那裡拿到的資訊及武器，再算上Erik的能力，或許他們有點勝算，不過如此一來Erik的記憶可能很難拿的回來，身份也是；若是決定且戰且走也是一著棋，省時又能靈活變通，

　　 **解離性失憶症往往伴隨著解離性人格。** Charles的腦袋閃過這句子。有些人早晨起來照鏡子，卻發現鏡子裡頭的人自己不認識，家裡的擺設、用品，都與自己的記憶違背，發現了許多自己絕對不會購買的東西，或者與不認識的人的親密照片。主人格有時會彷彿聽到幻聽，像是有個人在最接近自己的地方——腦袋裡，嘶吼著、咆嘯著、叮囑著。其他人格的出現，為了是分擔主人格的壓力，他們可能分別記憶、吸收了不同的過去，直到有一天主人格崩潰後，主人格才會發現原來有其他人格的存在——當然，這需要有專業的醫師幫助之下才能理解，一般人若沒有就診求助，可能以為自己不過是在亂發脾氣或者有抑鬱症。

　　站在Charles身邊的Erik，是主人格嗎？Charles瞥了他的背後一眼，並不自覺地思索著Erik可能的其他人格。

　　他跟上Erik的腳步，這次他們來到一間看起來像是廢棄但裡頭還有一張床、兩張椅子的空房間。循著Logan給的幾處地點，他們決定先找安全屋之後重新規劃如何在曼哈頓拼湊蛛絲馬跡。

　　Charles隨意坐在床上，並拿出信手找到了廢紙張，開始在上頭畫著、計算著，雖然這些動作看在Erik眼裡比較像是小孩子在塗塗改改罷了。

　　

　　「你對所有陌生人都如此友善嗎？」

　　

　　Charles還沒抬頭，Erik就在自己身邊坐下。彼此的距離安全的剛剛好，不對太過接近，也不會太疏遠，就像是一種被默認好的範疇，每個人都可以規矩又安心地待在自我的小國度裡。

　　Charles的視線低垂，咀嚼著Erik的提問。他反問自己，如果那天坐在公寓樓下的人不是Erik，他會幫助對方嗎？又或者，在別的場合、狀況之下，他會願意對一名流浪漢伸出援手嗎？Charles的眼睫輕輕地拍了拍。

　　他不確定。

　　到底為什麼那個時候他決定收留眼前那位可憐人？Charles不是第一次問自己這個問題，但答案總是……無解。

　　他聳了聳肩，看似灑脫般的無所謂，但更像是面對天體物理複雜方程式感到不解般的無奈。

　　

　　「第六感？」Charles自嘲地說著。

　　「對危險的第六感？」對方的嘴角也微微上揚。

　　「或者只是我那天突然同情心氾濫想要日行一善。」他笑著，對於自己那天的行為以及之後的行動，Charles目前也沒找到更好的解釋方式。

　　

　　像是職業殺手的男人沒有回話，他的雙眸閃過某種情緒，Charles來不及捕捉，稍縱即逝。Charles蜷起腿，抱住自己的膝蓋，一隻手放在膝蓋上並撐著自己的頭，斜斜地望著身邊的男人，湛藍的雙瞳似乎正在努力地讀取著、破譯著男人腦袋中的情感密碼。

　　

　　「那麼你呢？」殷紅的唇瓣低語著，可能是職業殺手的男人回視著他，等待更詳細的字句，「你又為什麼接受我的好意？」

　　

　　Erik絕對不是走投無路的人。就算是山窮水盡，依照目前Charles對Erik的瞭解，後者也不會接受別人的幫助——Erik不會有想不出辦法的時候，他失去記憶都能夠找到跟蹤自己的人，還能將對方一軍，這樣的人，不會被逼到無路可退。

　　

　　「直覺。」良久，男人緩緩地回覆著。

　　

　　 **直覺。** Charles想著、消化著。直覺是經驗的累積，Erik的人格又是從哪裡獲得經驗呢？

　　Charles的前額髮絲剛好在此刻跌落遮住了他些許視線，他下意識地將其撥開，但奇妙的是，他怎麼樣撥，髮絲還是不聽話卻歸順地心引力的引誘。在他最後一次撥開這惱人的小東西時，有另一隻手靠了過來，他們的肌膚在那麼零點幾秒裡交換了彼此的體溫。Charles的手僵住了，而他感覺到男人的手正小心翼翼地幫他撥開視線障礙。

　　直覺，有時也是類似於飛蛾撲火的吸引、玉石俱焚的無所畏懼、動物世界的野性本能。

　　

　　「直覺。」Charles下意識地複誦著。

　　

　　 _「所以你去了曼哈頓。」_

_「對。直覺地，我認為這是個密碼，並且我也知道保險箱在公園大道的那間瑞士銀行。」_

　　突然間，Charles像想起什麼似的，或者是他的大腦連通了什麼線索，他坐直了身子，開始揮舞著手上的筆，在各個潦草的字母之下繼續書寫或者圈起來、劃掉、寫補充字句、將其他的字詞連結。

　　Erik的『直覺』是突破點。Charles不認為Erik在紐澤西醒來後就會直覺地來到曼哈頓，應該說，Erik『本能地知道』自己要去曼哈頓。記憶會有參差不齊的時候，但更多時候記憶是相輔相成。Charles停下了動作，像是電影畫面的停格，這讓Erik皺了眉。接著，Charles轉過頭來，眼睛微瞇地看著身邊的男人。

　　

　　「公園大道的瑞銀？」男人詢問著，這確實是他們預定解謎的下一個地點。

　　「你有事情沒告訴我，Erik。」

　　

　　被詢問者眼神飄了一下，這是難得出現在Erik臉上的小破綻。

　　

_「你沒有立刻去瑞銀對嗎？」_

_「沒有。」_

　　Charles深呼吸，他並不打算要質問Erik，而是，Erik的記憶——就算是非常片段、瑣碎的，都值得花點時間去探索。

　　

　　「你來到曼哈頓時，去的第一個地方是哪裡？」

　　

　　 **那地點才是原點。** Charles在心裡默默地說著。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　用現金交易的好處就是較不會留下『麵包屑』，雖然這並非完全追蹤不到，但可以耗掉想追蹤的人的時間。

　　Charles一邊壓低帽簷，另一隻手推了推他不大習慣的毫無度數可言的、裝飾用的黑框眼鏡。他與Erik一邊躲開攝影機——Erik的習慣使然，並且Erik似乎擁有著能得知哪個路口有攝影機，哪個角落是盲點的天線——一邊尋找著低調又合適的更換衣物的場所。

　　那袋一直被Charles攥緊的、之前買給Erik的換洗衣物，現在被丟在安全屋內，Erik只草草先拿起其中一件套頭毛衣穿上，變換一下衣服的顏色就拉著Charles離開安全屋。

　　他們並沒有特別到哪個地點。Erik沒有明確說明，只是帶著Charles往下城走。這讓Charles有點驚訝，他推論依照目前Erik的這個主人格來說，Erik確實有可能走遍整座曼哈頓島，不過在短短幾個月內一邊打著黑工一邊摸透一個不熟悉的城市，還是有點小小地困難。

　　Charles本身住在上東區，所謂的有錢人住的地方。通常在曼哈頓島上居住的人，他們有習慣的生活區塊，沒事不會刻意跑到陌生的地方去，畢竟你不知道現在踩的是哪個黑幫的轄區——黑幫經常輪替，又時常併吞或是侵佔別的幫派的領地。安全第一，尤其是Erik這樣的人，會更機警地躲開、避免掉進不必要的麻煩漩渦裡。

　　 **Erik肯定熟悉曼哈頓。** 即便他現在不能說出為什麼自己會熟知這座島嶼，Charles卻能如此肯定。Erik的記憶支零破碎，卻足夠幫助他、保護他。

　　Charles瞄了一眼走在前頭的Erik。他們先是沿著FDR Drive一路開下來，到了威廉斯堡大橋時Erik停下車，無語地朝East River Park走去。過了這座橋，他們就會離開曼哈頓，往皇后區或是布魯克林前進，兩者都不是Charles常去的地點。他再度盯著對方的背脊，並想像著在那皮衣底下有著一把槍、小腿肯定也有一把，搞不好鞋子裡還藏著什麼小機關。不過這也說不準，不是每個職業殺手都用槍幹掉目標物，只不過遠距奪去他人性命，比對方在自己的刀口下喪命，不得不感受那種黏膩的、在近距離中親身體驗到呼吸消失的感覺，開槍確實是個好得多的選擇。

　　他忍不住自嘲著，會有這種想法的人，根本不適合當殺手。

　　Charles想起自己腰際的那把槍，以及自己正在換衣服時，Erik居然旁若無人的走進他的更衣間——還好當時衣服都穿好了，雖說彼此擁有的器官都相同，但換穿衣服時有人突然闖入還是令Charles感到挺怪異的。當然，Erik並沒有其他意思，他只是走進去確認Charles有把槍藏好，在公開場所還是小心為妙。

　　記得在更衣間裡，Erik拉開Charles的外套並調整槍枝卡在Charles腰際的鬆緊時，那微皺的眉心，認真，且念頭純粹，不知怎地，讓Charles感到敬佩與賞識。

　　

　　「我沒有刻意去了哪裡，只是『借』了台車沿著河岸開。」

　　

　　Charles趕緊停下腳步，差點就撞上在自己跟前的人。他用了一秒鐘拉開彼此的間距，再用幾秒鐘挪動自己到Erik身旁，緩過方才那小小地、莫名的心跳加速。

　　

　　「開過了幾條橋，有的時候會停車下來走一走。」頓，「我不覺得我來過這些地方，但我知道哪些角落很安全，哪些長椅被拆掉了，哪些剛裝上來。」

　　

　　似曾相識、彷彿來過此地，這種難以解釋的現象多數發生在女性身上，並且在二十五歲以前的樣本數居多。不過，這也不能以一概全，或許Erik真的來過這——是主人格嗎？還是其他的人格呢？但如果是其他的人格，Erik應該會聽到腦中有別的聲音跟他說話、交流，否則Erik並不會察覺到自己來過這裡。

　　若是其他人格的記憶，那麼Erik肯定會發現到腦中有其他的聲音會煩擾他，不過截至目前為止，Erik並沒有說出這件事，從他的行為來看，其他人格也沒有出然干擾Erik的行動。

　　 **這不過是我自己一廂情願的推測。** Charles跟自己說著。深呼吸，閉上眼，他將腦袋某些雜音除去，睜開眼，他試著以Erik的角度去看東河、去看威廉斯堡大橋和East River Park。

　　眼前的景色除了東河外，還有公園裡幾張長椅，枯葉紛飛，幾名路人隨意散步著，還有一輛重型機車停靠在一旁，上面坐著一名帶著墨鏡的男人，正在吞雲吐霧。

　　水與橋。

　　

　　「在心理學上，如果粗淺來解釋的話，水通常會被視為洗淨，而橋樑表示溝通。」

　　「所以精神科醫師會告訴我，或許我正在為自己從前所犯下的錯誤懺悔，渴望得到寬恕及減少罪惡感，並且我希望有個溝通的媒介，引導我說出心裡面那些亂糟糟的念頭？」男人揶揄著。

　　「你是否考慮轉行當精神科醫師。」他笑。

　　「它在我的轉職名單中尚未排進前十名。」

　　

　　他們相視，彼此都勾起笑意。

　　

　　「那你說呢。」良久，男人開口，「你覺得……這些是為什麼？」男人轉了轉頭，環伺了周遭。

　　聳肩，「我說不準。」他的視線收回，回到男人那雙因光線而色彩變換的雙瞳上，「記憶的片段。有時候我們的記憶以拼圖的方式呈現，要慢慢地拼湊出全貌；有時大腦幫我們歸檔，於是乎我們就遺忘了那段記憶，但，那段記憶只是被『歸檔』了，並不是消失不見。」

　　

　　現在說什麼都還太早，Charles唯一能肯定的是Erik下意識地往這些地方走，跟他失去的記憶有所關聯。或許他正在重現某個場景？或許他在找一個替代品？

　　Charles還想開口，卻看見Erik眉心擰了起來，他伸手拽住Charles，不等後者反應，Charles被用力地拉倒，正好跌在地上，而Erik覆蓋在他身上像是厚重寬大的牆。接著Charles又聽見槍聲，在空中呼嘯而過。

　　幾聲槍響後有了些許暫停的空白，公園裡的人開始尖叫，而Erik沒多做停留地將Charles拉起，他回頭望了望子彈來源，這次他瞅見就在路邊有輛黑色轎車，車窗搖下，裡頭的人握著狙擊槍枝正在瞄準移動中的兩人。

　　Erik拽下愣在機車上的壯漢，他跨上重型機車，Charles也跟著爬上後座，在他們駛離公園之前，Charles伸手摸到了Erik藏在腰際的槍枝，在Erik轉彎閃躲追殺的人的子彈之際，他朝那輛黑色轎車的前輪胎開了兩槍——命中紅心。

　　

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　Charles一邊思索著如何保持身體平衡，一邊趁著Erik鑽車陣時朝後頭的追兵開槍。那些人真的是像無法被趕盡殺絕的某種活化石，一個倒了又有另一個替補上來——不，再怎麼樣都不可能有源源不絕的追兵。Charles暫時把Erik的真實身份認定為隸屬某殺手集團，雖然Charles並不是非常瞭解殺手業界的流程及服務，但他相信，在法網恢恢的現代世界裡，要當一個職業殺手也不是那麼簡單的，畢竟要避開監視攝影機、巨量資料庫的查詢，職業殺手們一個人要身兼多個虛幻身份，這也不是簡單的事，這意味著，追兵肯定有限！

　　他在心中驚嘆Erik飆車的能力，每次膝蓋與汽車的車門擦過而沒有磨傷時，他都慶幸自己抓的夠穩，槍法也還算準確，雖然那些追兵毫不在意Charles的小小憐憫——輪胎破了或擋風玻璃裂了，他們就立刻下車朝Charles與Erik的方向開槍，殺手們沒有像電影上演得那般，奪了別人的車子追上來或者再多跑一會兒從某棟大樓上跳下正好降落在他們的身上。

　 **他們並不想把事情鬧的更大。** 雖說在紐約街頭有槍戰也不是小事，Charles思索著自己的照片會不會出現在稍晚的新聞上？斗大的標題肯定會把Xavier家的人嚇壞。若是如此，是好？是壞？或許Xavier家的人會尋求警方的協助，此時公權力的介入，第三方的勢力可能可以救Charles與Erik於此水深火熱之中。但……如果相關第三方並沒有給予他們任何協助呢？如果Erik被抓起來丟進監獄裡，那又會如何？

　　一個患有解離症的前殺手，若是沒有經過專業的治療，那麼蹲在獄中只會讓Erik的狀況更壞，不會有任何改善。

　　 **不行，不能把Erik交出去。** 理智對Charles咆哮、感情在腦海中與之拔河。Charles握緊武器，深呼吸，接著他往街頭上那隻正在轉過來的監視攝影機開槍。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles覺得一切的事情來的太突然，腦中有一種資訊過載的不舒服感，當然，這可能跟Erik正拉著自己爬上某間小閣樓有關。Charles還沒喘過氣來，Erik的手已經摀在他嘴上，且幾乎整個身子壓住了他，即便Charles知道Erik只是想聽清楚外頭的聲響，所以沒注意到兩人之間該有的禮貌空隙已被他無意地侵犯。

　　Erik的呼吸在Charles耳畔輕輕呼過，他聞得到Erik身上的、新衣服專有的氣味。Charles腦中有太多資訊正嗡嗡作響，加上方才的喘氣逐漸平緩下來，他沒留意此空間之外的地方式否已經不再有任何噪音干擾？他們是否已經安全了？Erik撐在牆上的手的重心慢慢偏移，由此動作Charles大膽推測他們現在處於隱藏起來沒被發現的狀態。

　　前任殺手撐開彼此的距離，Charles從他那綠色與藍色交互閃爍的瞳眸中讀取著對方的情緒資訊。

　　

　　「你槍法很好。」嘴角的弧度微微上揚。

　　「在曼哈頓，要學會保護自己。」

　　「你住在紐約上東城。」調侃。

　　「那不表示絕對的安全。」反詰。

　　

　　男人瞇起眼，Charles一時之間無法判斷那是讚許或是壓下想開口詢問其他事件的慾望。

　　

　　「那些監視攝影機是壞的。」男人開口，他的嗓音在Charles耳畔摩挲。

　　

　　 喔，當然，Erik花了不少時間在曼哈頓閒晃，肯定知道不少小細節，Charles在心中小小地埋怨自己多此一舉，或許機器只是哪裡故障，只要線路修一下即可，但Charles這麼一槍發射，整台機器就報銷了，對此，Charles不由得對所有納稅人感到抱歉。

　　

　　「不過，」男人伸手，但是遲疑了幾秒，最後決定輕輕地碰觸、試探那條界線，「謝謝。」他的手指輕柔地掃過Charles的耳垂。

　　

　　Charles因突如其來的溫度顫抖了一下。這是自己想要的嗎？還是只是因為壓力之下他們別無選擇只能暫時遷就目前的選項？

　　

　　「抱歉。」似乎明白Charles的猶豫，男人快速地縮回手，在一切氣氛變得更覆水難收之前停止所有不切時宜的曖昧。

　　

　　但下一秒Charles就將男人拉向自己，他嚐到對方的味道、雙唇的觸感。Charles不能確切的說出為什麼自己會有如此舉動，他只曉得當男人收手的那瞬間，Charles腦中閃過畫面：幾個月前那位坐在公寓樓下的流浪漢瞥了自己一眼，最後沒有伸出手來讓自己拉他一把。

　　Charles不喜歡這樣。

　　 **這是我想要的。** 他想著，並將舌頭探進對方的口中。不是屈就，也不是憐憫或同情。是Charles想要的。不是因為對方的神秘身份而吸引不安定的Charles飛蛾撲火，而是Erik這個人本身吸引他，讓他在後悔之前早已奮不顧身。

　　

　　「我們有多久時間？」Charles離開對方的回吻，「兩個小時？三個小時？」

　　

　　男人頓了頓，微笑，再度俯身淺啄、深嚐對方殷紅的雙唇。沒得到回覆的後者有點遲疑，但最後還是決定順從男人的節奏。

　　

　　「夠久。」男人回覆著，但Charles已不那麼在意。

　　

　　Charles感覺到褲頭的鈕扣被解開、拉鍊下滑，男人的手此時溜了進來，從內褲的上沿蹭進裡頭，Charles忍不住地抽了口氣。大手的溫度與Charles體溫比起來略低了點，或許是方才騎車的關係，所以手有點冰涼。那隻長期握著不同武器的手現在熟練地找到Charles的分身，並溫柔地愛撫著。

　　他忍不住伸手勾住對方的後頸，讓彼此的距離更密不可分。記得鑽進小閣樓時，Charles沒看見有什麼可以舒服躺下的地方。他的大腦還在奮力地思考著該怎麼進行更多的親密行為時，Erik早已褪下他的所有防線，並張口含住了他的半勃。不知道是故意的還是必然的，Charles清晰地聽見Erik吞吐他的性器時所有聲響。而Erik的舌頭該死的靈活，刻意在馬眼上來回摩擦，又掠過傘狀部份且撫過陰莖上的筋脈。

　　Erik的口模仿著活塞運動，不知從何處冒出來的手正在Charles的後庭探索著——沒有侵入，只有輕柔地來回撫摸，偶爾往裡頭鑽進一些，Charles研判大約是一個指節的深度。

　　已經沒辦法後悔喊停，Charles放任自己縱慾片刻，他伸手撓過蹲在自己下方的男人的髮絲，閉起眼享受原始的衝動。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要問我，我的邏輯已經拿去餵狗了  
> 此篇文已經毫無邏輯可言……Orz||||


	16. Chapter 16

　　Charles一度擔心沒有適合躺臥的地方，只有冰涼的牆壁與更冰涼的地板。不過看來這些擔憂都是多餘的——Erik似乎不打算做到最後。也好，除了時間緊迫之外，Charles不得不承認他確實也有點害怕太過沉溺於衝動中，可能會造成之後行動不迅速的後果。很奇妙的是，Charles憂慮目前的狀況，內心裡卻不否認如果在一般情況下，他渴望也期待與Erik享受如此放縱的時刻。

　　如果之後還有機會的話。

　　前殺手的吞吐技巧讓抵在牆上的、Charles的背下意識地上下磨蹭著，若是稍微控制不住時，他會順著貪慾往前挺進，Erik承接Charles的慾望及抽刺的動作做的非常得心應手，這讓Charles不禁地想、猜測Erik肯定經驗豐富。

　　此念頭一閃，不知怎地，Charles毅然地將自己抽出Erik溫暖的口舌之間。後者的表情顯出些許納悶，而Charles腦中思緒紊亂，一時之間無法解釋為何他如此行。伸手，他輕輕撫摸了Erik的短髮絲，抿唇，將視線望進Erik的眼裡、讀取綠眸子中的疑惑與等待，他不確定是否該開口，但他知道，如果不說點什麼，氣氛只會比貼在他身後的牆壁更冰冷、更尷尬。

　　

　　「這四個月來，你有機會做愛嗎？」Charles問著，聲音覆載著些許的緊張。

　　

　　前殺手沒回答，似乎聽出了Charles問題的端倪。他嘴角微微勾起弧度，接著他俯身在Charles的肚臍附近輕吻，用手揉著、捏著Charles的腰際，這惹得Charles縮了縮身子。

　　

　　「如果沒有……」Charles的聲音漸趨微弱。

　　

　　如果沒有，那表示性愛是一種本能、反射直覺、信手拈來的熟稔——對前殺手而言。Charles還想開口說些什麼時，他的口立刻被封起，幾分鐘前才嘗過的溫暖唇瓣正堵住他的嘴，對方輕囓、吸吮著，Charles有那麼幾秒的時間懷疑自己可能會被吻的暈頭轉向、喪失時間或空間感。

　　讓Charles把思緒扯回來的是他再度感覺到私處被來回摩擦著，但這次不僅僅只有Erik的手、手上的繭的觸感，又多了一個新的溫度。還來不及在腦袋裡描繪出其模樣，身體倒是很快地做出反應，Charles確定自己在Erik手中顯得更硬並且還忍不住地跳動了一下。這些小動作都沒能逃過Erik的法眼，同時間，Erik把彼此握的更緊一些，並善用與生俱來的動物交媾本能前後抽動著，他的嘴也沒停下動作，讓Charles把所有的讚嘆、淫穢聲響都一一吞進自己的喉間。

　　

　　※※※

　　他緩慢地眨了眨眼睛，視線有點模糊，或許是不久前因為生理淚水造成的迷濛感。深呼吸，慢慢地吐出氣，所有的感官終於漸漸甦醒過來，他察覺自己正趴在某個溫暖的物體身上，這物體與自己的呼吸同頻，有一股奇妙感，更有一種暖暖的滋味在心中某處悄悄綻開、無聲蔓延。

　　他思索著要如何在不驚擾對方的情況下撐起自己、離開目前兩人四肢交纏的狀態，尚未想到法子之際，他發現後腦傳來被撫摸的感觸，驚訝了一秒後，他放鬆窘迫的心境，閉起眼享受對方的愛撫。

　　另一隻手鑽進衣服與裸背之間，輕柔地撫著他的背脊，Charles並沒有忘記他們正身陷於逃亡與藏匿的困境之中，但能有如此短暫片刻的寧靜，令他感覺一切都會過去、一切都會好轉。

　　過去曾有過幾次，Charles命令自己不要多想些無意義的事，因為他總是會不自主地望著對方的背影、側臉時開始想像，若是真的能與對方一起生活、Erik不是來借睡一晚沙發；如果他們不是在這種情況下相遇，所有的一切是否會變得更美好、更單純一點？

**不會。**

　　如果Erik沒有被迫患上解離症、如果Charles當時沒把他『撿』回家、如果Erik並沒有破碎的過去，那麼，他們就不會相遇。沒有什麼好埋怨的，也不需要有那麼多的如果。事實是，他們現在就在此處、此地，彼此依偎。Charles唯一需要提醒自己的是，不要往下去揣測未來、編織往後。

　　他們只有現在，至少，目前如此。

　　Charles慵懶地撐起自己，髮絲因移動而晃動，Erik胸膛的溫度令人眷戀，但他們沒那麼多時間可以浪費。Erik的手因Charles的動作而從後者的肩膀與手臂交接處緩緩垂下，先是掃過上臂、小臂來到他的手腕處，Erik用手指勾著Charles的腕骨，勾勒著他的手腕形狀，接著輕輕地用手心將其圈住。

　　他瞅著前殺手將自己的手牽起，並拉至唇邊輕吻、舔舐，Erik的動作緩慢，將Charles的手指一根根地吻過後，他才再度用手包裹之，這期間Erik的視線沒有從Charles臉上移開。

　　

　　「Hello，Mr. stranger。」開口，他淺淺地笑著，由上方俯視著前殺手，角度非常良好。

　　

　　Erik不語，但嘴角的彎度已洩漏出他的意念。

　　

　　


End file.
